poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mending a Broken Spirit!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mending a Broken Spirit in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: As our heroes keep traveling towards Anistar City, they find time for a break at the loco Pokemon Center. Ash Ketchum: Man! That was so good! Bonnie: Yeah, it was yummy! Tai Kamiya: You said it! (We see Serena, her Braixen & Pancham sitting as she sees her key as the flashback starts for how she wins and then ends) Serena: Two more to go, just two more princess keys. Stella: And then you'll be a Kalos queen. - - - - - (Pancham uses Stone Edge, but Braixen runs off and gets hit by the attack and then crashes to the ground) Biyomon: Braixen! Sora Takenouchi: Time out! Time out! - - Serena: Braixen! (Braixen gets up and then only to discover her stick brokes in half and then falls off as it screams) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mending a Broken Spirit! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Gallade - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Serena: I don't have to deal with this nonsense! Hey, Ash, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Kari, Rika, Zoe,Bloom,Stella,Musa,Flora,Tecna,and Aisha give me a hand! Ash Ketchum: Sure. Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Okay! Rika Nonika: Oh yeah! Zoe Orimoto: It'll be my pleasure. Bloom: We're right behind Serena. Sora Takenouchi: Birdramon digivolve (The crest of love start to glow) Mimi Tachikawa : You too Togemon. (The crest of Sincerity is glowing too) (Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon) (Togemon digivolve to Lillymon) (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon) Kari Kamiya (Season 2) :Digi-armor Energize! (Gatomon (Season 2): Armor digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light) Rika Nonika: Digi-modify! (slash the blue card) Matrix Digivolution active! (Kyubimon Matrix digivolve to Taomon) Zoe Orimoto: Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! (Zoe beast spirit evolve to Zephyrmon) Bloom: Winx Enchantix! (Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,and Aisha transform into Enchantix form) Serena: Okay, guys. Are you ready? - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now! James: This is getting old! Garudamon: Wing Blade! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Nefertimon: '''Rosetta Stone! Aquilamon: Blast Ring! Taomon: Tailsman of Light! Zephyrmon: Hurricane Gale! Bloom: Dragon Fury! Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Flora: Glowing Ivy! Musa: Sonic Boomburst! Stella: Sunbeam Shower! Aisha: Plasma Force! (Pikachu,the Winx, and all Digimon fire their attacks sending the villains flying in the sky) '''Paisley Paver: I hate that Soccer girl and that Digimon! And I hate that girl and her Braixen! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! Stormy: I also hate the Winx! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts